<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taikatalvi by psyluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421416">Taikatalvi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyluna/pseuds/psyluna'>psyluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nightwish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Gen, Imaginaerum, Loneliness, Nostalgia, Piano, Singing, Songfic, Songwriting, Taikatalvi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyluna/pseuds/psyluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O frio do ar. O calor da alma.<br/>O silêncio na neve. A melodia nos ouvidos.<br/>A velhice no ambiente. A juventude da criação.<br/>Longe de tudo. Perto de si.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taikatalvi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421989">Taikatalvi</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyluna/pseuds/psyluna">psyluna</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A história surgiu de um trabalho escolar feito em 2012, mas acabou por ganhar tamanho e consistência. Afeiçoei-me ao conto e decidi publicá-lo aqui. Torcendo fortemente para que vocês gostem.</p><p>Publicado originalmente no <a href="https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/207588/Taikatalvi/">Nyah! Fanfiction</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fizera sol naquele dia; um sol pálido e sem calor, que não duraria muito mais tempo no céu. O término da luz jogava cores vivas sobre as nuvens e o ar, dando a tudo um aspecto de fantasia. Não podia sair e era difícil admirar a vista da janela. Os raios refletidos pela neve ofuscavam a visão, e o frio cruel faria meus ossos cansados rangerem uns contra os outros até que eu não pudesse mais andar.</p><p>Mesmo assim, meus olhos cobertos de ócio e tranquilidade não se desviavam da paisagem através do vidro. Os pinheiros ficavam tão bonitos naquela hora do dia.</p><p>Peguei outra vez o bule de chá frutado e servi uma xícara. Seria a quinta desde que tinha saído da cama. Seu sabor era suave, refrescante e agradável, mesmo estando um pouco mais velho do que deveria, e não havia bebida que me despertasse mais.</p><p>Minto. Havia, sim. Um copo de café fazia maravilhas para tirar-me o sono. Mas, naquele lugar tão solitário, tentei me desligar de meus vícios durante alguns dias. O que significava nada de cigarros também. Mudar por um tempo, curto que fosse, poderia limpar um pouco minha mente. E ela andava um tanto confusa antes de pousar ali, posso dizer.</p><p>Ao devolver a prataria à mesa, notei, em seu reflexo polido, minha própria imagem. Há algum tempo, eu não me encarava ao espelho, mas o homem que vi na chaleira estava longe de me assustar.</p><p>Ele era quem eu esperava ser.</p><p>Cada gole lento daquele chá era uma fragrância diferente em meu paladar e um detalhe que eu capturava no cenário nevado do outro lado da janela. Um floco branco e leve que vinha repousar no beiral de madeira. Uma nuvem correndo por seu caminho, pouco a pouco revelando o céu escuro com as primeiras estrelas da noite. Um corvo que alçava voo, um esquilo cavando o pé de uma árvore, o vento delicado que passava por ali.</p><p>Lentamente, virei o rosto para o interior da casa, apoiei minha mão no braço amadeirado e acolchoado do sofá clássico onde me sentava e fiquei de pé. Soltei um longo suspiro e inspirei o mais fundo que pude, buscando novas energias no ar enclausurado da casa.</p><p>Eu precisava voltar ao trabalho.</p><p>Atravessei o velho carpete carmim da sala com meus pés descalços e comecei a subir a escada. Já não era tão rápido nisso quanto tinha sido, muito tempo atrás.</p><p>A casa me parecera bem maior também em outras épocas. Havia tantos cantos no sótão que eu podia perder dias inteiros procurando por coisas interessantes e voltar quando o jantar estivesse pronto, com um abraço caloroso que me esperava em algum lugar. A despensa na cozinha era meu baú de tesouros, onde escondia meus preciosos doces de Natal. A sala com lareira onde se contavam histórias de livros, lendas e memórias, as fotos de família pelas mesas, as cristaleiras, as prateleiras da biblioteca e muitas, muitas lembranças de um passado antigo.</p><p>Elas eram boas companheiras naquela solidão.</p><p>Depois do último degrau, segui pelo corredor escuro até meu bom e velho quarto. Tinha passado tantos verões e invernos nele que não conseguia me desacostumar. O papel de parede azul ainda estava lá. Sua outrora viva tonalidade celeste tinha ido embora com o tempo, assim como seus desenhos amarelados, mas eu ainda conseguia vê-los em seus lugares, por trás das camadas do tempo. Não tinha certeza se eu realmente os <em>via</em> ou se estava me <em>recordando</em> deles, mas eles pareciam estar ali para mim. Alguns dos meus desenhos de menino resistiam à passagem dos anos, espalhados perto do quadro de paisagem que eu nunca tivera vontade de tirar. A fita adesiva de suas pontas já tinha se tornado velha e amarronzada, mas parecia durar bem.</p><p>Com um pouco de dificuldade, abaixei-me até tocar um joelho no chão, curvei a coluna e coloquei uma mão por debaixo do armário, tateando pelas teias de aranha e grãos de poeira até que meus dedos encontrassem arestas arredondadas.</p><p>Puxei a caixa com cuidado pelo carpete e retirei a camada cinza de pó de sua superfície com a palma. Era um porta-joias maior do que o normal, presente de uma tia, uma arca de madeira tão escura que a vida inteira acreditei ser ébano. A sujeira daquele canto empesteava meus poros e pulmões; tossi para expulsá-la de meu corpo.</p><p>Levantei-me um pouco e abri uma gaveta do guarda-roupa. Vasculhei por entre envelopes e recortes de jornal, encontrei um cordão jogado pelo espaço, fechei-a de novo e me agachei outra vez. Peguei a caixa e saí do quarto.</p><p>Descer a escada me feria menos do que o inverso, mas os solavancos dados em minhas juntas ainda faziam questão de provocar dor de vez em quando, só para que eu não me esquecesse de sua sensibilidade.</p><p>Voltei à sala de visitas e deixei as coisas sobre uma mesa longe da de centro. Arrumei as duas blusas que vestia, um suéter tricotado azul e uma camisa social, puxando suas barras para baixo. Tirei um elástico de meu pulso, segurei meus cabelos castanhos e os prendi em um longo rabo-de-cavalo cacheado.</p><p>Carregar troncos do depósito até ali iria me cansar, fosse o frio que fosse. Mas a noite vinha, e eu não pretendia me render a ela tão cedo. Toco sobre toco, galho sobre galho, a lareira tinha começado a arder. Revirei a brasa até que a chama se tornasse estável, enquanto os últimos raios de sol sumiam atrás das montanhas. À meia-luz do fogo, eu me sentia muito mais confortável.</p><p>Parecia tudo pronto, enfim. Respirei fundo, contei até três e caminhei até o canto mais sombrio daquela sala. Sob essa cortina escura e misteriosa, era ali que ele ficava. Meu primeiro amigo era incapaz de dizer palavras, mas que grande voz tinha para quem sabia ouvi-lo.</p><p>Com um laço de barbante entre os dedos, girei-o para que a chave na ponta fosse parar dentro de minha mão. Encaixei-a em sua fechadura e a abri. Levantei o tampo, retirei a faixa de feltro vermelho que estava ali, dobrei-a ao meio e deixei-a sobre a beirada da tampa, como se fosse um cachecol pendurado.</p><p>O amarelado antigo das teclas daquele instrumento nunca iria embora de minhas memórias. Toquei uma delas, como se a acariciasse, sem produzir som. Aspirei o familiar cheiro de madeira que se difundia a partir dali. Dava-me conforto, calma, inspiração. Vontade de continuar o que eu havia interrompido.</p><p>Por fim, sentei-me sobre o banco do piano.</p><p>Estiquei o braço para a mesa a seu lado. Havia uma grande pilha de livros, encadernados e folhas soltas ali, de partituras e estudos sem uma ordem precisa. Esboços de poesia, anotações de uma melodia ou outra, cadernos preenchidos de pensamentos, primeiros traços de alguma ilustração surreal. Mas o que me interessava não estava ali.</p><p>Alcancei o porta-joias fechado, coloquei-o sobre meu colo e abri-o. Em seu interior, estava guardado um pequeno bloco de lembranças. Cartas dobradas ao meio, escritas de punho ou a máquina. Desenhos a lápis de cor ou giz de cera, com uma dedicatória em cada um. Pequenos herbários, feitos há muitos anos, de flores e folhas. Moedas velhas de simbólico valor, botões avulsos, pedras coloridas, tudo remetendo a uma época distante e saudosa. Passei cada objeto, cada papel, um por um, até que surgisse aquele pelo qual procurava.</p><p>Quase no fim, entre um bilhete e um rascunho de poema, uma fotografia.</p><p>Com delicadeza, retirei-a de lá e gastei alguns segundos olhando fixamente para ela. Permiti que o sentimento ali gravado invadisse meu corpo e se misturasse a meu espírito. Eu precisava daquilo.</p><p>Deixei-a sobre o apoio de partituras, acertei a posição do assento, afundei o pé no pedal de sustentação e fechei os olhos. Comecei a tocar, e, junto com a música, várias cenas foram brotando em minha mente.</p><p>As primeiras notas, simples e brilhantes, eram uma doce caixa de música reverberando na acústica da sala. Resolvi desacelerar o passo, tornando-a cada vez mais real.</p><p>
  <em>O primeiro sol de primavera. A grama se descongelando sob os sapatos, as flores a desabrochar. O vento suave correndo pelo rosto, as risadas soltas, a expectativa de muito, mas também de nada.</em>
</p><p>Levei a mão esquerda para a quarta oitava. Normalmente, tinha vergonha de minha voz. Deixava de lado as oportunidades de cantar, passava o trabalho para outra pessoa, evitava pensar no assunto. Fugia, sempre.</p><p>Mas ali, onde ninguém podia me ouvir, dei uma chance a mim mesmo.</p><p>Comecei a dizer com calma cada palavra, na língua natal que eu pouco usava para a poesia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lapsistain rakkain tää näytämö on</em>
</p><p>(Entre todos os meus filhos, meu favorito é o palco)<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Mis kuutamo kujillaan kulkee</em>
</p><p>(Onde a luz da lua caminha, por suas alamedas)<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Taipunut havu, kesä hoivassa sen</em>
</p><p>(Nas florestas de pinheiro, no verão sob seus cuidados)<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Valkomeren niin aavan</em>
</p><p>(O mar tão branco e vasto)<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Joka aavekun siivin</em>
</p><p>(Com asas de uma lua espectral)<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Saapuu mut kotiin noutamaan</em>
</p><p>(Veio para me levar de volta para casa)</p><p> </p><p>A música me dava arrepios a cada sílaba. O tom triste e surreal, as idas e vindas da melodia, a poesia de um velho de coração jovem, formando uma profunda canção de ninar.</p><p>
  <em>Uma nova criação de madeira, fruto de trabalho em equipe. A alegria, vinda da companhia, da vontade de aproveitar o tempo. O desejo simples de sorrir e se divertir, de correr e se esconder, achar e ser encontrado.</em>
</p><p>Uma história que eu iria escrever, com versos e orquestra.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Päällä talvisen maan hetki kuin ikuisuus</em>
</p><p>(Na terra do inverno, todo momento é uma eternidade)<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Mi pienen kissan jaloin luokseni hiipii</em>
</p><p>(Que se aproxima de mim com o passo de um gatinho)<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Tääl tarinain lähteellä asua saan mis</em>
</p><p>(Eu vivo aqui, onde todas as histórias começam)<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Viulu valtavan kaihon</em>
</p><p>(Onde o violino da infinita saudade)<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Ikisäveltään maalaa</em>
</p><p>(Pinta uma eterna melodia)<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Laullulaan herättä maan</em>
</p><p>(Despertando a terra com sua canção)</p><p> </p><p>Continuei a tocar, mesmo depois do fim da letra. Meus dedos pareciam ir e voltar sem que eu os comandasse. Guiando a si mesmos, produziram uma melodia ligada e aguda, que, em minha consciência, se transformava no som de uma flauta, trazida dos tempos passados, vinda dos povos antigos e de minha própria vida.</p><p>
  <em>Duas pessoas, sem ambições, sem grandes aspirações. Jogando entre si e se misturando à natureza do lugar. Um garoto e uma garota, brincando sob o céu azul, querendo apenas estar ali.</em>
</p><p>Era tudo tão forte em meu peito que ele parecia estar a ponto de explodir.</p><p>
  <em>Uma voz que não os chama, mas se aproxima. O pressionamento de um botão, o barulho de uma captura, a impressão de um momento ali eternizado.</em>
</p><p>Havia uma chama viva me impulsionando a prosseguir.</p><p>A harmonia da música foi chegando ao fim. Deixei que a sustentação do piano a mantivesse no ar, dissolvendo-se aos poucos. Toquei algumas teclas agudas, deixando-as também suspensas, até que eu tirasse o pé do pedal.</p><p>
  <em>A imagem de toda uma infância.</em>
</p><p>Enfim, abri os olhos muito devagar, com os resquícios da peça na alma.</p><p>O mundo parecia mais nítido, mais silencioso, apesar de mais escuro. Minha impressão era que duas horas tinham fluído entre o começo e o fim, mas era impossível confiar na minha sensação a respeito do tempo.</p><p>Sentia-me como se tivesse saído de uma longa meditação. Olhei para a fotografia. Lembrava-me bem dela, como se pudesse estar lá. No final de tudo, a casa de família, antes coletiva, tinha se tornado minha. Um presente que o destino me dava? Talvez. Em seu jardim aberto para a floresta, antes e depois da antiga cerca, em qualquer lugar dali, residia uma parte de mim.</p><p>Voltei todo aquele canto da sala para sua ordem natural. Ao baixar a tampa do piano, fiz aquilo como que prometendo uma visita de volta, trancando-o com um leve pesar no coração.</p><p>Um conforto me envolvia por completo. O calor da lareira e o sentimento bom no ar, a falta de sons, a sensação de paz que permeava aquele lugar tão vazio... E tão cheio de pequenas recordações.</p><p>Desfiz o rabo-de-cavalo. Passei os dedos pelo cabelo para soltar as mechas umas das outras, e um fio solitário se desprendeu, com um suave reflexo mais claro do que os outros. Ele deslizou de minha mão sem que eu notasse isso.</p><p>Subi as escadas mais uma vez, mas para o sótão. Alcançar sua entrada foi um pouco desafiador. O alçapão quadrado no teto exigiu um banco e alguma força nos braços para ser atingido. Escalei pelas cordas trançadas e cheguei ao topo com as mãos vermelhas de esforço. Procurei um pouco entre as tantas coisas guardadas ali um espaço vago para o porta-joias. Seu uso tinha chegado ao fim, pelo menos até que eu precisasse de algo dele outra vez.</p><p>Cada objeto coberto pelos diversos lençóis já tinha sido jovem e útil em algum momento. Tinham direito a um longo repouso, depois de tanto tempo servindo ao que deviam servir. Eram fantasmas sob a poeira e o escuro do cômodo mais alto e oculto da casa.</p><p>Estariam eles tão cansados quanto eu?</p><p>Então, perdido no meio dos vários móveis e caixas, percebi o que havia acontecido naqueles minutos de transe, apenas o piano e minha voz. Aquela música era a única que precisava ser terminada.</p><p>E eu havia cumprido com minha obrigação.</p><p>O frio continuava do lado de fora, e eu, do lado de dentro, sem poder juntar-me a ele. A neve caía com delicadeza sobre o solo. A natureza estava adormecida sob uma manta de gelo, enquanto eu dividia meu tempo entre ler um livro de Stephen King, tentar enxergar a paisagem pela janela, tomar mais chá e esconder os pés sob o cobertor. Depois de algum tempo, o sono começou a me vencer. Passei os olhos pela mesa da lareira tentando encontrar algo para deixar entre as páginas do livro. Não sei dizer qual foi o tamanho da minha surpresa ao ver uma fotografia instantânea ali. Sem sair da poltrona, estiquei a coluna, peguei-a e virei a face correta para ver qual era.</p><p>Um sorriso leve se formou em meu rosto ao me lembrar de que eu não a tinha guardado.</p><p>No canto inferior da moldura branca, sem partes da figura, havia um nome. Dois nomes. “Kirsti Nortia-Holopainen”, o primeiro deles, de uma mão acostumada a escrever por profissão. E, logo abaixo, em uma caligrafia bem menos treinada, “Tuomas”.</p><p>Coloquei-a com cuidado entre os capítulos dez e onze, deixei o volume sobre a mesa e tomei o resto da xícara de chá. Deitei a cabeça para trás, querendo dormir o sono mais suave que já tinha tido. Comecei a cantarolar algumas notas, sozinho na noite, eu e a magia do inverno.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>É isso. Simplesmente amei escrever esse conto. Foi mágico, fantástico e fluiu com toda a facilidade do mundo. Acho que é o único dos meus textos que não me canso de reler. Caso tenha tido alguma impressão ou tenha uma opinião a respeito, eu gostaria muito de saber, então, comentários são bem-vindos. Até a próxima.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>